Das Versprechen
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Warum beschützt Severus den Sohn seines Erzfeindes? Hat es wirklich mit der Lebensschuld James Potter gegenüber zu tun, oder gibt es doch einen anderen Grund? Hier ist meine Version dazu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören J. K: Rowling. Nur der Plot gehört mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Fiction kein Geld.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Das Versprechen**

Severus brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht zusammenzusinken. Er hatte in den letzten drei Tagen kaum geschlafen, sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Beine protestierten gegen jede Bewegung.

Nun ja, wenigstens wertete Direktor Dumbledore seine Information als sehr nützlich, oder wie er sich ausdrückte:

„Ich denke, du hast soeben wieder einigen Menschen das Leben gerettet."

Dazu hatte er gelächelt, jenes väterliches Lächeln, dass er seit über einem Jahr sooft auf den Lippen trug, wenn er Severus sah, ein Lächeln, dass Severus das Gefühl gab, ein Mensch zu sein, ein Mensch, den man gern haben konnte.

Der junge Tränkemeister schnaubte. Er war nützlich, mehr nicht.

Er eilte so geschmeidig wie möglich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Ein warmes Bad könnte er gut gebrauchen, und dann nur noch schlafen.

„Severus?"

Eine junge Frau mit langem rotem Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen trat ihm in den Weg. Lily Evans, nein _Potter_, eine der wenigen, mit denen er sich in seiner Schulzeit gut verstanden hatte, eine brillante Schülerin, mit der er tagelang in der Bibliothek gesessen und gelernt oder in einem Laboratorium an neuen Tränken experimentiert hatte. Sie war die einzige, die seine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke geteilt hatte. Leider hatte sie in ihrem letzten Jahr beschlossen Potters ständigem Gewinsel nachzugeben und eine viel versprechende Karriere als Tränkemeisterin gegen ein Dasein als Aurorin und Ehefrau von James „Großkotz" Potter einzutauschen.

Nach ihrer Heirat hatten sie endgültig den Kontakt verloren – ihre Freundschaft hatte bereits unter Lilys miserabler Partnerwahl und ihre Ignoranz was das Verhalten ihres Freundes Severus gegenüber betraf stark gelitten. Seit kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ja?"

„Könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Severus nickte. Lily legte ihm aus Gewohnheit die Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn in einen kleinen Raum. Normalerweise mochte es Severus gar nicht einfach berührt zu werden, aber Lily hatte sich nie darum geschert. Sie hatte eine Art an sich, dass er _ihre_ Berührungen akzeptieren konnte.

Sie führte ihn durch das gemütlich eingerichtete Zimmer zu einer Wiege, die in der Nähe der hohen Fenster stand.

„Severus, ich möchte dir meinen Sohn Harry vorstellen. Harry, das ist Severus Snape."

Severus beugte sich über die Wiege und betrachtete das kleine Bündel Mensch ohne besonderes Interesse. Harry hatte einen schwarzen Haarbüschel auf dem Kopf und die großen grünen Augen von Lily geerbt. Er trug einen Strampelanzug aus dunkelblauem weichem Stoff und hatte einen Plüschhasen im Arm. Er sah aus, wie jedes andere Baby auch. Mit der Ausnahme des wachen Blickes, mit dem er Severus betrachtete und den dieser als ungewöhnlich empfand. Draco, der Sohn seines besten Freundes, musste ungefähr in demselben Alter sein und er war sehr scheu, was fremde Menschen anging. Statt sie anzustarren, barg er sein hübsches blasses Gesicht lieber in der Halsbeuge seiner Mutter oder in Severus´ schweren Roben. Der Tränkemeister fand, dass gegen eine angeborene Vorsicht gegenüber Fremden nichts einzuwenden war. Harry allerdings sah so aus, als würde er jeden Menschen mit offenen Armen empfangen.

„Möchtest du ihn mal halten?"

Bevor Severus etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte Lily den Kleinen bereits aus der Wiege genommen und ihn in die Arme des völlig überraschten Zauberers gelegt. Harry starrte ihn unverwandt an. Ohne wirklich zu registrieren was er tat, streckte Severus einen Zeigefinger aus und begann den Kleinen zu kitzeln. Harry lachte und juchzte vor Vergnügen. Dann griff er nach einer schwarzen Haarsträhne, die sich aus Severus´ Pferdeschwanz gestohlen hatte und zog kräftig daran.

Der Schmerz im Kopf des Mannes explodierte.

„Hey!", fuhr er den kleinen Quälgeist an, der erschrocken die Haarsträhne losließ und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Entschuldige bitte, Er ist manchmal ein wenig stürmisch."

Lily lächelte und betrachtete liebevoll ihr unmögliches Balg. Severus starrte das Baby finster an, dessen Augen immer größer wurden und langsam verdächtig zu glitzern begannen.

Lily strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf.

„Er mag dich", sagte sie leise „Normalerweise lässt er sich nicht einfach von Fremden auf den Arm nehmen"

_Ach nein?_

„Manchmal wird er sogar bei Sirius unruhig."

Severus konnte es dem Kleinen nicht verdenken. Auf dem Arm von Black zu sein, konnte für ein kleines Baby eine große Gefahr darstellen.

„Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister hob den Kopf. Lily war ernst geworden.

„Severus, würdest du ihn beschützen, falls mir und James etwas zustößt?"

„Ich dachte, er hätte einen Paten."

„Sirius ist genauso ein Kind wie James. Ich möchte, dass Harry von jemandem beschützt wird, der weiß wogegen wir kämpfen. Ich will, dass er ohne diese dummen Vorurteile aufwächst. Er soll nicht jemanden hassen, nur weil er einen bestimmten Namen hat oder zu einem bestimmten Haus gehört. Ich denke, wir wissen beide, wohin das führt."

Severus schwieg.

„Ich möchte, dass er alle Menschen gleich schätzt, egal ob sie Werwölfe sind oder nicht."

„Warum fragst du dann nicht Lupin?"

Harry begann sich zu langweilen. Er griff nach Severus´ Zeigefinger und umklammerte ihn fest mit seiner kleinen Faust. Dann begann er systematisch mit seinem zahnlosen Mund auf ihm herumzukauen.

„Remus ist ein Werwolf. Er ist nett, und er würde Harry bewusst nie etwas tun, aber er bleibt ein Werwolf. Ich mag ihn wirklich, aber was ist, wenn doch etwas passiert?"

„Ich bin ein Todesser", meinte Severus trocken.

Lily sah ihn an.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch."

Severus starrte sie an. Ihre grünen Augen spiegelten Vertrauen wider. Vertrauen in _ihn_. Trotz allem, was er getan hatte.

„Du weißt immer, was du tust, und du bist einer der mutigsten Menschen, die ich kenne."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Albus, hat es mir erzählt"

_Alter Schwätzer_.

„James weiß nicht davon. Er hat es nur mir erzählt."

_Wer´s glaubt._

Trotzdem beruhigte sich Severus´ Puls merklich. Er war nicht notwendig, dass jeder wusste, was er getan hatte, um sich Dumbledores Vertrauen zu verdienen. Zu leicht konnte etwas an falsche Ohren gelangen.

„Würdest du es tun?", fragte Lily leise, „Ihn beschützen?"

Der Tränkemeister schaute auf den Kleinen hinunter, der immer noch auf seinem Zeigefinger kaute. _Schmeckt´s?_ Er sah Lily an.

„Verlangst du einen Unzerbrechlichen Eid?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich vertraue dir."

Severus wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich schwöre dich zu beschützen und dir zu helfen, mit allem, was ich kann. Ich schwöre, dich vor unnötigem Leid zu bewahren, und nicht zu ruhen, bis du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast. Ich schwöre, dein Leben mit meinem eigenem zu schützen. Dies soll gelten von diesem Tag an bis zu dem Tag an dem deine Aufgabe erfüllt ist."

Er beugte sich über den kleinen dunklen Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf die Stirn des Jungen. Ein grün-goldenes Band, wand sich um ihrer beider Hände, ein Band, das sich bis in die Herzen der beiden erstreckte. Severus war jetzt an den Sohn seines Erzfeindes gebunden.

Nein, an _Lilys_ Sohn, der ihn gerade anstrahlte.

Lily trat an den Slytherin heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke."

Sie strich ihm sanft über die Arme, als plötzlich die Tür aufsprang und James Potter den Raum betrat.

„Lily, ich …"

Dann erkannte er Severus. Seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier! Nimm´ sofort deine schleimigen Finger von meinem Sohn, du Mörder!"

Er riss Harry an sich. Dieser begann sofort zu weinen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Schniefelus!"

„James!"

Lily funkelte ihren missratenen Ehemann zornig an.

Severus blieb ruhig. Er war viel zu müde, um sich von Potters Geschrei provozieren zu lassen. Trotzdem ging es ihm auf die Nerven.

„Ich habe gar nichts mit deinem Balg gemacht", entgegnete er gelangweilt.

„Wenn du ihn je wieder anfasst, schwöre ich dir, bringe ich dich um."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Schickst du mir dann wieder deinen Werwolf auf den Hals?"

„Schluss jetzt!"

Lily hatte Harry an sich genommen und sich zwischen die beiden Männer gestellt. Sie warf den beiden Kontrahenten scharfe Blicke zu, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte ihren weinenden Sohn zu beruhigen.

Severus bewegte sich als erster. Er nickte Lily zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hatte kaum die Tür erreicht, als er die Spitze eines Zauberstabes im Rücken spürte.

„Wo willst du hin, du Feigling? Kriechst du wieder zurück zu deinem Meister?"

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich um, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch nach einem Blick auf Lily beschränkte er sich darauf Potter einen verächtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dann ging er.

„Severus?"

Die junge Frau kam ihm hinter her. Harry auf dem linken Arm, den Zauberstab in der Rechten. „Ich möchte mich für James entschuldigen. Ich dachte wirklich, er hätte sich geändert." Severus betrachtete den leeren Flur hinter ihr.

„Ich habe ihn verhext."

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue.

„Petrificus totalis."

Sie grinste und ihre Augen blitzten. Sie erinnerte Severus daran, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, wenn ihr ein besonders schwerer Zaubertrank gelungen war: Ein Siegesblitzen mit einem Hauch von Schalk.

Sie wurde ernst.

„Bitte vergiss´ nicht, Harry ist auch mein Sohn."

„Ich werde mein Versprechen halten."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ endgültig die Schule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Wollt ihr ein Sequel? Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews 


End file.
